How to Survive (Senku x Reader)
by InfinityofaSoul
Summary: After struggling to survive, you meet Senku who was also freed from stone. He looks familiar, but the others he's introduced you to are not, they don't even know what an Iphone is! Being with others is nice, but that doesn't guarantee survival, especially if there's a man out to murder the weak! What did you get involved with? Senku promises things will be fine, will it be though?
1. Opening Authors Note (Ch 0)

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Good howdy my folks!

Welcome to my "first" fanfic of a good many years! I'm excited to get back into writing, and if you even glanced at my other story that died out all those years ago (I'm so sorry to those following but thank you for supporting me on that! :") I like to write a lot! With Dr. Stone still trying to gain popularity, there's not many fics out yet, so I'm here to aid that! This will be Senku x Reader, the readers perspective of the stone world!

And just to catch your interest in case you're already worried that this will be very...short/simple... no. It ain't.

I don't like following the main story to a 'T' and insert a reader, I personally don't find it fun to write and it stuffs my creativity in a hole. The reader and Senku know of each other from school-to-school interaction before the stone age (like ya know when basketball players go to another school to play against others, that's what I mean) but they aren't best friends, they're acquaintances at best for the start. Being I plan on making this a longer more plotted story, other characters like Taiju, Yuzuriha, Gen, Chrome, Kohaku, etc. will also make appearances.

Once in a while, I will throw in a "one shot" for Senku x Reader. Not sure if I'll do it in between chapters or make separate posts, we'll see when we get there. If you have one shot requests and enjoy my writing, I'll take requests here and I'll be opening a tumblr page in the next day or two to share the story there too. (Maybe archive of our own too.)

The first chapter will be uploaded tomorrow Oct 1st or Oct 2nd.

Please stand by!~


	2. Ch 1- Why Am I Here?

There you were, ass on the ground, back to a tree, and a set of sharp pointy teeth less than a few feet away from your face. The fairly fit wolf slowly approaching your shaking figure that had finally trapped you after a decent run through the woods. You didn't know what you could do, you were powerless! Sure, your fists could possibly help, but you weren't strong enough to take down a wolf!

Oh, how'd you get here you ask?

When you went to collect some water and fish from a nearby river close to your 'base' set up, you weren't the only mammal hungry and thirsty. Quite an unlucky day considering you've been surviving for a month so far without much trouble as such.

You don't know how it happened…how did you get turned to stone? But you were still alive the entire time, it made no sense. Finally after eternity, your ears heard the crack, followed by another, and another, until you had the sense to kick and move and it all fell apart! You found yourself in the nude at the base of a mountain, other figures around you were also stoned (no jokes intended) but no one else was breaking free. Weird…

Being more of a city chick rather than country gal, you knew some basics of how to survive. Shelter, food, water. Some large branches and sticks were good enough, the river provided somewhat clean water and plenty of fish. You didn't know how to make pots or anything fancy to boil the water and kill bacteria, but you successfully found a method using some rocks and your fire. The entire living scenario became extremely hard and super lonely.

Getting into routine, you did your usual of heading to the river in the evening for food and water before nightfall. This is how you got to where you are now…the hungry wolf spotted you and both of you knew who was weaker. Not to say he didn't earn is meal, you were a pretty skilled gymnastic, so even though you can't outrun him, you did out-play him multiple times before getting here. If your hand didn't slip off the branch in motion, you'd probably still be trying to escape.

The wolf pounced, jaw opened wide and moving fast. Everything from here happened so quick- the wolf was thrown sideways by a bare leg, a flash of blue and blonde passing your eyes, and the wolf was quickly pinned and killed instantly. You didn't hear any yelps or screams, they must've done it quickly and with minimal pain for the creature. That gave you some sympathy. Once you saw that the mammal was slayed, you realize the human that took it down was an attractive female, still wielding a dagger in her hands while she stood in front of you, a bit of a questioning look. She saved you but the look in her blue eyes stated she did not trust you.

"Who are you? And who do you work for?" she demanded, the dagger moving slightly in her hand, ready for anything. "Don't think of trying to lie…"

You were stunned but all that just happened, but you also didn't want to present yourself as a threat to a girl who just took down your other threat.

"My name is (y/n)…I work for myself." It wasn't a lie, there's nobody to work for, obviously.

She stared straight in your eyes for another moment or two before a small smile formed her lips. The blonde set her dagger in the holder and stretched her hand to you. An ease rested on your shoulders as you took her hand and she pulled you to your feet. Just who was—

"My name is Kohaku. I was around this area when I heard the commotion. I saw you dodging that wolf and flinging yourself around trying to avoid it. I was quite impressed." Her voice was soft, much nicer than the demanding tone before that could deafen you if she chose.

"Thanks," you chuckled. "But…you were so fast, I didn't even see what had happened until the wolf was already dead and you were looking at me. That's insane!" A grin formed your cheeks, making Kohaku grow slightly embarrassed, but proud none the less.

"It's all thanks to my training. I wouldn't be here otherwise." In that moment, she had glanced your figure head to toe, and her smile faltered a little. "I understand not being strong, but you look like you haven't eaten."

"Like I said, I work for myself. I'm not that skilled at killing or trapping, so I settled on fishing and the season's been rough. I've never had to live like this before." You also were not the best fisher, they escaped you pretty regularly.

"Why don't you come with me back to my village? Judging by everything I've seen and heard, I think you'll connect with a person there that understands," Kohaku stepped back to pick up the wolf, knowing it could be useful. Honestly, you didn't have any reason not to, and she knew that too. You followed her back to what would become your home too.

_  
A.N.: I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have our science boy yet! But we got best girl! I needed to set some more ground! Ch 2, he's there though, don't fret!  
Let me know what you think, leave comments, ideas, etc.


	3. Ch 2 - Distant Acquaintances

Your jaw dropped at the sight of the village. Was this a joke?! There were other people alive and living so much they set up an entire village already? Fully functional too?! When you asked Kohaku how this was put together so quickly, she responded it's been here for as long as she's been alive. You _really _started question how much time has passed in that stone trap.

What was odd is that she didn't take you to the village. Clearing in the woods, you two approached this little shack high up on some legs and a latter falling from it. Around the clearing, there was a pretty big fire pit, random piles of sticks and stones, you saw a tree table too. Without another thought entering into your head, Kohaku's voice was present.

"Hey Senku! Come out here! I found somebody!" She had set the wolf aside for now, brushing off some of the hair from her clothes.

The doors up top the hutch creaked open, and some spikey dark brown hair stuck out, a fairly handsome face to follow. He immediately noticed you and his jaw dropped, turning back inside the house for a second before climbing down the ladder. Right behind him, blonde to green even MORE spikey hair stuck out the doors, the owner following out looking straight at you. Not a second was wasted before he smirked and followed the brunette down the ladder. Again, you were taken back, especially by the one that smirked…why? What place did Kohaku just bring you to? The village looked nice!

"It's not like you to bring strangers back to the base, Kohaku, what's the special occasion?" The brunette chucked with a grin, looking back to you.

She huffed, "Shut it Chrome, she was in trouble so I helped her out. Besides, she's not a threat. If anything, she could make a great ally with her skills. What do you think Senku?"

That was when _he_ stepped up, directly in front of you. That blonde to green spikey hair that was a bit messy was towering over you, beautiful red eyes staring into your (e/c) one. He was tall, his face was more handsome up close, and he seemed pretty good in stature. He wore light skinned leather patched together, a belt holding some pouches and had the equation E=MC2 written by the collar. He seemed familiar though…why couldn't you place him? Did you run into him in the pre-stone world?

"Ah-ha!" He shouted with that smirk returning to his face, causing you and the other two to jump slightly. "You're one of Yuzuriha's friends from the private school, (y/n) right?" His smirk stated he knew he was right, he was just being courteous to make that a question. You were speechless how in all this time being in a stone world, somebody you don't know remembers you. You felt pretty badly now not remembering him sooner. That's why the name Senku seemed familiar, Yuzuriha's talked about him and Taiju before.

"Wait, you know her Senku?!" Chrome was flabbergasted. Kohaku patiently waited watching the scene play out. You snapped out of your dumbfounded state a second after.

"S-so..you're the guy Senku? The scientist?" He proudly nodded, lifting a hand to brush the bangs off his cheek. You gained a soft smile, but internally you were insanely happy. Though you didn't know Senku well, he was a trusted friend of your good friend Yuzuriha. You suddenly had such a safe feeling in this brutal world you haven't felt since the day you woke wanted to hug somebody, to scream in joy! But you settled for leaving a soft smile on your face and holding your hands in light fists. You still didn't know anybody, you didn't feel that comfortable to be physically close like that. You pictured for a moment just hugging Yuzuriha again, she was so sweet and you missed her dearly, she was always good to you.

"Even as one of Yuzuriha's friends, I'd be a fool to believe you'd join our Kingdom of Science without some susp—"

"I'd love too!" You shouted with a huge smile right in his face, standing on your toes and taking him by surprise. Kohaku smiled, glad she went with her instincts to bring you to him, and Chrome seemed satisfied to have another team member. Senku chuckled and set a hand on your shoulder to calm you down, it relaxed your shoulders and flattened your feet on the ground.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but let's catch you up to our speed. We need you at better health than what you are, not to mention some better clothes." Senku had the respect to not do as Kohaku did earlier, but it was obvious you were a bit boney and the temporary clothes you had were…very pathetic. Some rabbit's skins you had patched together with some twine you twisted to fill the holes and connect the pieces. You had enough for a crop top like piece and skirt, but you had to admit it wasn't 'survival' quality. Senku waved a hand while turning for you to follow him and you did as such while Kohaku and Chrome took care of the wolf.

How lucky you were to have finally found others, and find someone you know you can trust.

How unlucky though, for you didn't know the work Senku was going to put you through like he did everybody else. Kingdom of Science sounded super cool, rebuilding humanity was a life-long task.

_  
_A.N.:_  
Lemme know what you think! Our scientist has appeared and boy do you got some work to do! Kohaku seems to like you enough and we all know Chrome is our playdough to mold!  
As I continue to write, I do plan on adding some more adventure, fluff and angst if you're looking for that. If it's wanted I can through out some one shots while I write this story.


	4. Ch 3 - Begin the Ol' Grind

_AN: Sorry for the delay! I will try to update chapters every couple-few days! I work FT with PT school so please bare with me! I'll make a note at the end of each chapter when the prediction is for the next! This chapter is a bit longer than the previous with more involvement! ENJOY!_

"Senku...what are we doing?" You questioned dumbfounded by this action.

"We're rebuilding civilization, isn't it obvious?" Senku glanced over at you while he was grinding the foxtail millet with a large rock. He was rocking his body back and forth while the pieces got smaller and smaller, but he still kept grinding even though you no longer saw a point to it. In your questionable state, that's when the little girl you met known as Suika dropped some tails on your rock table with her cute smile. There was another rock previously set to the right of you and you picked it up with slight hesitation. You didn't understand what Senku was going for, how does grinding this plant's tail rebuild civilization? You let out a quiet sigh and set yourself to work on the piece. He was apparently a genius, and being that his group had taken you in and given you some food, you didn't feel right not to help out in return. You've only been here for a couple days, but you've barely lifted a finger. Senku and Kohaku agreed you needed some rest and recovery before you could be more useful, so Suika was in charge of making sure you got just that. Chrome let you bunker in the Shed of Science during the day while they set up another hutch. You were an outsider and the shed was getting crowded with Senku and Chrome sharing and now you. Kohaku would visit you to deliver some food and chat for a bit since Suika was still a child…the conversations were lacking at times. It was nice for the few days to regain your energy but now that you were set, it was time to help.

You mimic how Senku was grinding the tails with the rocks, pushing it back and forth and watched it grow finer and finer. In between you'd pause to let your hands rest, push the little pieces together and grind them more. Senku's already looked so fine, it was like powder! So that's what he's going for? What could he make with foxtail powder? You didn't realize how long you had been observing his method and thinking on it until he caught you staring.

"Are you lost?" He asked straight forward as he tapped the dust off his grinding brick. You felt slightly embarrassed for staring and looked back down at your own pile. It still had a lot of work to do, and you immediately went back to grinding.

"No..not really. I was just surprised how quickly you did that." It wasn't a lie, not completely. You heard the red eyed boy sigh and stood to his feet, you felt a little defeated for some reason. Like you had failed him-

"You can't move your back without putting the force into it, you'll be here forever," Senku stated from behind you as one of his hands set on your shoulder and the second on your back between your shoulder blades. The surprise contact made your eyes widened and your breath hitch slightly, but you kept your body from reacting. You weren't expecting that. The hand controlling your shoulder pulled you back so you were sitting straight again, and you could hear Senku's breath on your ear as he spoke.

"When you're doing this, you have to put force into it each time. Use your arms to push the rock down and your core to move it back and forth." His hand on your shoulder put pressure down, triggering you to press down on the rock and his other hand push your back forward and you followed the motion. He pulled you back again keep pressure on your shoulder. Your heartrate had picked up a bit... but died down just as quickly as his hands removed themselves. You looked over your shoulder at him and he held a smile on his lips.

"Keep doing that and it gets done faster, (y/n)" he cheer as he stepped over to grab a small pot the power was being kept in and he scooped what he had done into the container. You returned your focus to the task at hand, trying to rid your brain and body of any emotions you had just felt for that moment. Why did that just happen? Was your brain overreacting? He was just helping.

You had calmed down after a few more minutes, now getting the hang of it and competing each one faster. Suika stated you two were on the last of the fox millet, so after this grind you'd be done for the night. THANK GOD. Your hands hurt like hell and your core and arms were sore. This was a workout besides your legs. You glance over at Senku as you both finished the last millet, Senku started scooping both your powders into the pot.

"Can I ask you something, Senku?"

"Was that your question?" He snickered, you glared softy at his horrible joke.

"Nope."

"Go ahead," he waved for you to continue, holding the container near your pile while you scooped it in.

"Do you really think this will work? I mean..I completely agree humanity needs to return to how it was, but what if it fails? How will we get everyone back?" Your eyes were worrisome and Senku could see that very clearly. He glanced away and rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't good with emotions, something you were still going to learn about him.

He sighed shortly after. "It's going to work," suddenly his face lifted to a grin as he stared out at the woodline, still avoiding eye contact with you. That made you a bit nervous. "I may not be able to save every person out there, many people have been broken to pieces over 37 hundred years of natural disasters. So far the only cure I found was for those who are still in one piece and conscious under that stone. Once we revive more people, we'll have more man power and more ideas. It'll take time but we'll find a way to save as many people as possible." He finally looked you in the eyes, his ruby ones full of more life than they held a moment ago. You got it. He really was all science, it made him feel safe and secure. His answer was all in science, it held some of the same fear your words did, but he feels confident with knowledge. Guess it really is power.

"O-oi! What's wrong?!" Senku's nervous voice snapped you out of thought, and you saw he was concerned now. You felt water drip off your chin and when you lifted your hand to your cheek, it was a little wet. You were crying? But your cheeks were pushed up, you were smiling too. How funny, an emotion-filled girl trying to connect with a scientific boy. This'll be one for the books. You started to laugh softly, which further confused Senku but he gave up and smiled with you. He knew whatever had happened in your mind still resulted in positivity, and that's what he needs from you now. He stood to his feet and held his hand to you, "C'mon (y/n), we need to go check on the others before night falls."

You gladly took his hand and he pulled you up. He may claim to not be strong, but to a certain level he was. You both began to walk the short distance back to the shed of science to note your progress and stock the powder. Senku would be lying if he said he wasn't glad you appeared when you did. They were still pretty limited on manpower, and since his departure from Taiju and Yuzuriha, no one in this village fully understood the world he lived before the stone age. Though he didn't know you well, you were a friend of Yuzuriha's and he trusted her judgement in people. In the short few days you seemed quiet, but he gave some slack for your recovery too. You were able to understand the previous world with him though, technology and it's progression. Senku knew he was still much more educated than you, but that was a fact with most people he'd met. But when the team gathers all the ingredients to make ramen, you'll know what it is…and unfortunately how it's supposed to taste. He prayed you were a better cook than he was.

After walking another 10 minutes into the woods from the science shed, Suika had led you and Senku to where Kohaku and Chrome had been working. Since those two were part of team brawn and knew less of you were allowed into the village, the thought for a proper outside shelter that fit you all more comfortable was their priority. It was dusk by the time you three got there and your jaws dropped at their incredible progress. Chrome and Kohaku stood in front of the small shack grinning like idiots, they had built an entire shack with a roof in a days time!

"Well, what do you guys think? Incredible, right?" Chrome grinned, obviously proud of their work.

"This is incredible you guys! Thank you both so much!" You ran over and hugged Chrome, following to hug Kohaku, taking her more by surprise than Chrome. Senku had his even grin on his face, the three of you staring blanking at him worried of what he could be plotting. Suika was running around the shack checking it out.

"It's only one large room?" She pipped up, looking at Chrome.

"Well..yeah, we were more focused on having the roof and walls. If we had another day we could split it," he offered. Senku waved off his comment and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, besides it's just shelter to sleep in. We'll eventually get the entire village on our side!~" You, Kohaku, Suika and Chrome shivered…..Senku could be really scary sometimes.

Chrome and you began a small fire inside the shack, the duo having planned for that and made a small center portion of the roof removable to let the smoke out, but this works since you'll still have some warth on the chilly nights. Chrome, even though previously shamed by Senku, still wanted to show you his Rainbow Bridge. You had enough awareness to see him throwing the dusts in, but you applauded him nonetheless and complimented it was a cool sight! You didn't realize the flood gate you opened, since he began on his ramble about the different rocks and plants he's collected for years. Hate to say it but you grew slightly bored, but it was perfect timing since Senku just arrived and pushed aside the wooden door.

"Hey!" Chrome grinned, "you find everything okay?"

"Simply," Senku yawned and tossed your cot in your lap, setting up his own on the opposite side of the fire while Chrome stood to his feet, your eyes followed him as he made for the door.

"You're not staying here Chrome?" You asked curiously.

"Nah, I'm use to sleeping in my shed all these years, I'm not looking for change now," he chuckled. "Besides, now we all have a decent amount of space! And I can't imagine leaving my collection unprotected! Goodnight you guys!" He quickly closed the door and you both listned to his footsteps grow distant.

"He's…a bit strange," you laughed. You caught Senku's chuckle from across the room.

"Yes, but his collection is proving to be extremely helpful. We'll be using a lot of it."

"Guess we better prepare to keep restocking the collection," you sighed as you laid in your cot curling closer to the warm fire.

"That's the only way we'll progress," Senku laid in his cot, but his back turned to the fire. You noticed it and though it felt a little distancing from the scientist, you didn't dwell too long on it. Overall you were happy you weren't alone in this shed. You had a comfort knowing Senku was there, Chrome was a few minutes away and Kohaku was just a bit further from that. It was incredibly nice not to be alone.

For Senku however, it was a mix. He was glad to share his knowledge of life before the Stone Age with someone again, however he has yet to tell you about Tsukasa. He knew he had too, you were apart of the team and everybody needed to be aware of his presence out there in this world. It's not like he knew the location of Tsukasa's army and could tell you to just "stay away from this spot", but his fear was that something would happen to you, whether Tsukasa tries to steal you for his army, or completely eliminates you. He had to tell you for your own protection, if he's not there to protect you if something happens. He bit his bottom lip slightly as he began to doze into slumber. He had to find a way to make sure you were safe with or without him.

'…Why am I thinking like this?' Senku wondered as his mind willingly fell unconscious.

_

_AN: Please leave me a review so I know how you guys are liking the story! Without feedback I 1. can't improve the story 2. give you what you're asking for! There is a point, obviously, that I will stick to what I have in my thoughts for the main story, however I want you all to enjoy it too, so please let me know!_

_Next Chapter Prediction: Thurs Oct 10th_


	5. MTS DrSenkuStone on Tumblr

Hi Everybody!

I do apologize the next chapter was late! Due to a recent message I have receive from the website, I will no longer continue the story on fanfiction. If the writing isn't welcomed here then so be it. I am officially moving the story and started an entire blog over on tumblr where you can find the story! The link will be left below!

edit: the link for some reason isn't showing but here is the username you can find me under:

drsenkustone on tumblr

type in your browser the username .tumblr .com

I hope if you've been enjoying it you will continue to follow it on there! I will fully have this story deleted from fanfiction in one week from today to give my audience the chance to see this message.

Thanks to those who're supporting me! See ya on tumblr!


	6. Moving the Story (FIXED)

Hi Everybody!

I do apologize the next chapter was late! Due to a recent message I have receive from the website, I will no longer continue the story on fanfiction. If the writing isn't welcomed here then so be it. I am officially moving the story and started an entire blog over on tumblr where you can find the story! The link will be left below!

edit: the link for some reason isn't showing but here is the username you can find me under:

drsenkustone on tumblr

type in your browser the username .tumblr .com

I hope if you've been enjoying it you will continue to follow it on there! I will fully have this story deleted from fanfiction in one week from today to give my audience the chance to see this message.

Thanks to those who're supporting me! See ya on tumblr!


End file.
